Family Tour
by R5AAFan
Summary: Haters & Lovers' going on tour! But with their eight kids with them, how are they going to manage all the pressure? Will living on a tour bus for a year with seventeen other persons be too much? Will someone crack under the pressure? SEQUEL TO BANDS BATTLE! *I don't own Austin & Ally*
1. Introduction

**Yay! Bands Battle sequel! I suggest you to read Bands Battle first, though (if you didn't already). I hope you guys didn't give up on me! I was so busy with school and my other story, My Boyfriend's A Superstar, that I never got the chance to actually start writing it. But I did now! This chapter is pretty much an introduction to it, but I hope you'll like it anyway!**

**By the way, I know I said in my last A/N of Bands Battle that they'd be around 25, but I changed it to 35 for it to fit more in the story. You kight notice a few other changes from what I said, but it was just an idea. This is the real thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**I do own the kids, and Dan's, Leah's, and Alex's wife/husband.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

"Amanda! Adam! Andrew! Come on! We have to go!" I call my three kids from the front door. Yup, I have three kids. Who's the father, you may ask? The one and only Austin Moon. Let me get you updated on my life since I was sixteen.

When we were 23, I got pregnant with our daughter, Amanda. Four months after Amanda's birth, I got pregnant with the twins, Adam and Andrew. At 25, I got married to Austin.

At 24, Cassidy gave birth to her and Dallas' daughter, Melody. They got married two years later.

At 23, Kira gave birth to her and Elliot's son, Eric. They got married two months before Austin and I.

Trish and Dez? They got twins at 24, Becca and Bella. They got married three months before the twins' birth.

Brooke and Ethan got married at 22, and Brooke gave birth to their son, David, three years later.

Right now, we're all 35 years old. Amanda, Melody, Becca, and Bella are eleven years old, Adam, Andrew, and David are ten years old, and Eric is twelve years old.

Oh! Alex and Leah? They dated when they were fifteen, but broke up three weeks later because it was too awkward. **(A/N: Sorry, Lealex shippers)** Alex is now a pretty well known soccer player, and is married to a girl named Sarah. They have a daughter named Samantha, who is five years old. Leah is now a lawyer, and have a husband named Patrick, and a two years old son named James. Dan's a teacher at our old high school, and have a wife named Chloe, and a three years old daughter named Sabrina.

Oh! One more thing... Leah's pregnant again, and so is Sarah! Leah's five months along, and Sarah's six.

"Babe, calm down, they still have fifteen minutes to go to school." Austin tells me, coming from the kitchen.

"And it takes ten minutes to get them there." I point out.

"Umm... Yeah... Come on, kiddos! Hurry up, in there!" He shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad! Drew locked me in my room! Come get me out of here!" Amanda shouts. Austin sighs and goes upstairs. Yup, the twins are little monsters. They get that from their father. The boys are just like Austin, and Amanda's just like me. Well, how they act, I mean. On the outside, they all have blonde hair, and Austin's eyes. The boys have Austin's feature, and Amanda have mine.

Amanda has an amazing voice, even though she's only eleven. She took singing lessons since she was seven, but stopped last year. The boys also have great voices, and I'm sure they turn out great when they'll be older.

Austin's P.O.V.

I go upstairs and unlock Amanda's door. I open it and she hugs me.

"Thanks, Daddy!" She says.

"No problem." I tell her. She smiles at me and go downstairs. Now, time to face the monsters. I sigh and walk up to their room. I knock on the door.

"Andrew Mike Moon! Get out of this room NOW!" I command in my 'strict father voice', one that my dad used a lot on me when i was younger, except it was more like 'Austin Monica Moon, get your ass out of your room before I call Ally and tell her embarrassing stuff about you that she could spread around the school!'. Yup, gotta love my dad.

The door opens, revealing an innocent looking Andrew.

"H-Hi, Dad! What's up?" He asks shakily. I cross my arms, giving him a hard look. "Sorry! I was going to get her out before school, I promise."

"I don't want you to apologize to me. I want you to apologize to your sister." I tell him.

"But, Dad!"

"No buts. Now, go. You need to go to school, anyway." I tell him, giving him a little push. He sighs and goes downstairs.

Now, just one more. I walk further in the room that the twins are sharing.

"Adam, where are you?"

"Not here." I hear from the top bunk.

"Oh, really? Then, why are you talking?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." I say, climbing on the top bunk. I remove the covers, revealing Adam, hiding in his pillow. "Hey, buddy. What's the matter?"

"I don't want to go to school."

"Why not?"

"N-No reason."

"Adam, you can tell me."

"No. Then, you'll freak out, tell mom, she'll freak out, tell Trish, she'll freak out, tell Dez, and by the time you say 'Patato', the whole world will know."

"What if I promise I won't tell mom? Will you tell me?"

"Only if you promise not to freak out."

"Ok. Promise."

"Well, there's this guy, Aaron, who keeps calling me a little brat. And I'm sick of it!" He exclaims and goes back under the covers.

"Why didn't you tell me, before? I could've called your school."

"I don't want the teachers to protect me. Everyone will think I'm a baby!"

"Adam, the teachers only want to protect you. I can tell them not to follow you around, so that the other kids won't think you're a baby. Why is he calling you that, anyway?"

"Because you're my dad, and mom's my mom. He says that I'm just a rich kid who doesn't know what real life is like. But I'm just like everyone else!"

"I'm sorry, son. You shouldn't have to go through all this stuff. Does Drew gets called names too?"

"No. 'Cause he can defend himself, but Aaron scares me, so I can't do like him."

"Does he knows about you getting picked on by Aaron?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want him to over-protect me."

"Look, I'll call the school, and tell them what's going on. I'll make sure they don't follow you too closely. But I want you to hang more with Drew, so that you're not alone, okay?" He nods. "Good. Now, ready?" He nods again. "Come on, little guy. Let's show that Aaron guy who's the strongest." I tell him, giving him a piggy back ride. He giggles and I go downstairs.

"Took you long enough." Ally notices.

"Sorry, Mom." Adam and I chorus.

"It's fine. Get ready, we're already late." She tells us. I put Adam on the floor and we put our shoes on. "Alright, let's go."

We drop off the kids to school and I start the car again. Ally's phone beep and she looks over at it.

"It's Kira." She tells me. "Meeting with Jimmy in fifteen minutes."

"Alright." I say and start our way to Starr Records. I know what you're thinking. 'Weren't you both in seperate bands?' We were. But when we were seventeen, we made our own band. We're all still together, but we're just one band. Ethan plays drums, Cassidy plays keyboard, Dallas raps in the songs that need one, and plays bass along with Dez, Kira and Elliot play guitar, and Elliot, Trish and Brooke are back-up singers. Ally and I are the lead singers. At some gigs, Amanda sings with us, or alone. People love her.

When we get to Starr Records, we go straight to Jimmy's office. Everyone's already there. We take our places and look at Jimmy.

"Ok, I bet you're all wondering why I wanted to meet with all of you." He says. We all nod. "Well, I have some big news." He stays silent.

"Say it already!" Trish snaps, voicing all our thoughts. Jimmy's like a second dad to all of us, so we're pretty comfortable around him.

"Alright, alright." He says.

We all look at him expectingly.

"You're going on tour."

* * *

**There, you have it! The first chapter of Family Tour. I'll probably only update once or twice a week until I'm done with my other story, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Until then, review! :)**

**Shout out to Lilyfanficlover, who reminded me there was some people who were still waiting for this :P**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	2. Backstage passes

**Hey! Yay, new chapter!**

**Ok, so I forgot to mention that Haters & Lovers is the name of their band. Just making sure everyone got it. If you read Bands Battle, you should know why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Don't Look Down, Heart Beat, FM 109 (took that from Deejays and Demos), or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

"You're going on tour." Jimmy announces.

"TOUR?!" We all exclaim.

"Yes. Haters & Lovers' first world tour."

"For how long?" Trish asks him.

"A year."

"B-But... What about the kids?" Ally asks him.

"Your parents can all babysit your kids."

"No way. I'm not leaving them for a whole year." Trish says. We all agree.

"Then... I guess I can try to find a tour bus big enough for all of you." He says unsurely.

"It's either that, or no tour." Kira says. We all nod.

"Our kids are way more important than a tour." I tell him.

"Alright."

"When are we supposed to start?" Ethan asks him.

"In two weeks."

"Two weeks?! T-That's not enough time!" Ally says, starting to panick.

"You'll be fine. All you have to do is pack-up and rehearse your songs. Austin and Ally, you two need to write some new songs too."

"How do you want us to do that? We have to take care of the kids, band practices, and now you want us to write new songs? How many, exactly?" Ally asks him.

"Only five."

"Five?! It takes us about ten hours to write _one song_, how do you want us to write _five_ of them?!" I ask him.

"Look, it's not my fault you decided to have kids. You knew it'd be trouble sooner or later. You're famous. Deal with it."

"So, you're telling us our kids were _mistakes?!_" I ask him, my blood starting to boil.

"Dad, I can't believe you just told them that! Those kids are like my own! And I have a son too, if you didn't notice." Kira tells him, upset at her father.

"Honey-"

"Don't you 'honey' me!" She snaps.

"Kira, look. I never said those kids were mistakes. I'm just saying that having three kids is maybe... too much for famous people like you. Austin and Ally, I understand your desire of having kids, but... didn't you think that three kids would be... too hard to handle, with a busy schedule like yours?"

"Jimmy, it wasn't our choice to have twins." Ally points out. "We always agreed about not having more than two kids, because of our careers. But... I think it was destiny to have twins. My kids are my world. And I'm never going to give up on them for my career, understand? Never."

"And neither am I." I agree.

"I understand. I'd never make you do that. Look, I'll try my best to find a tour bus big enough for all of you. If I can't find one, I'll get you two. Is that fine with you?" He asks us. We all nod. "Then, it's settled. You can go. I'll send you a text when I'll get the bus. Austin and Ally, you have until the tour to write the five songs. Better start working on it soon."

"Alright." We say and we all get up. We all shake hands with Jimmy, except for Kira, who hugs him, and we all leave together.

"Guys!" Trish says once we're out of the building, getting all our attention. She looks at us with a serious look. "We're going on tour!" She shouts happily and we all cheer.

"Wait..." Ally says. We all stop cheering, looking at her worriedly. Her tone worries me. "What about Sarah and Leah? They'll give birth while we're on tour! We don't know where we'll be when it'll happen. I want to be there when my nefew and niece are born!"

That's right. Leah's having a girl, and Sarah's having a boy. Awesome, right?

"Don't worry, Alls. We'll do our best to get to the hospital on time. Even if we're a few minutes late, they'll know we tried our best." I tell her. Yup, you can say Alex and Ally learned to get along pretty well since we were sixteen. All thanks to me. I'm awesome.

She nods unsurely and I squeeze her hand for assurance. She smiles up and me and I smile back.

Brooke clears her throat. "Come on, lovebirds. Let's go to HL."

'HL' is a huge mansion we have about two minutes of walk away from the beach. We go there often. On holidays, on the kids' birthdays, or just for fun or to hang out. We call it HL, because it's where Haters and Lovers hang all the time.

We all nod and get in our cars.

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin turns on the radio and I laugh as he smiles. Our song Don't Look Down is playing. I start singing along, and Austin joins soon after.

**Austin**/_Ally_/**_Both_**

_... So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself_

**_Don't look down-down, down-down  
Don't look down-down, down-down  
Don't look down-down, down-down  
Don't look down-down, down-down_**

**It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It's be so easy  
To just give up**

_But I'm not that girl who's gon turn my back  
There's no turning back_  
**_No turning back_**

_It's like i'm balanced on the edge_  
**It's like i'm hangin' by a thread**  
But i'm still gonna push ahead  
So i tell myself, yeah i tell myself

**_Don't look down-down, down-down_**  
_(Do-o-o-o-o-o-own! Do-o-o-own)_  
**_Don't look down-down, down-down_**

**_Don't look down-down, down-down_**  
**(Don't look down, don't look down)**  
**_Don't look down-down, down-down_**

The song ends and Austin and I high-five each other. It's not the first time we hear ouselves on the radio, but it feels amazing everytime.

"That was Don't Look Down, by Austin and Ally Moon, with their band Haters & Lovers! Their music never gets old, right Ella?" The host says.

"Totally." The other host, Ella, responds. "It's been about 18 years since their first hit on the radio, and one more year since they got together, but their music still manages to get better and better. Never get enough."

"Well, Ella, I just got a scoop! Haters & Lovers are going on a world tour!" Well, rumours spread fast. "So, if you're a Haver, go get your tickets!" Havers are our fans. They're awesome. Best fans in the world.

"Well, John, we'll be giving away two free tickets with backstage passes for their show in Los Angeles! The next song we'll play is one of Haters and Lovers' first songs. Call us, and if you get the title right, you get the tickets!"

The music starts playing, and I immediately recognize it.

**Austin**/_Ally_/**_Both_**/All H&L

_On the first day of kindergarten  
It was hate at first sight_  
**Twelve years, pure hate 24/7**  
**When you hit me with your flashlight**

_You're a jerk  
I'm a cheerleader_

**People say you belong with me  
I say you're just a wanna be**

Can't you see that you belong together?  
It'll be love forever and ever  
Behind all this hate...  
It's fate

_On the first day of high school  
We claimed we'd be haters forever_  
**You poured juice on my head  
I threw you a slice of bread**

_A food fight was declared  
We ended up in the principal's office_  
**They called our parents  
I got a slap behind the head**

_You're a jerk  
I'm a cheerleader_

**People say you belong with me  
I say you're just a wanna be**

Can't you see that you belong together?  
It'll be love forever and ever  
Behind all this hate...  
It's fate

_Eleventh grade  
You told me about your life  
I told you about mine_  
**Our lives are almost the same  
Though we're still fighting for fame**

**_We're both messed up people  
Looking for the one who'll understand us  
Even if it's bit painful  
Maybe you're the one I've been looking for all the way_**

_Maybe you're a jerk  
And I'm a cheerleader_

**But people say you belong with me  
And I'm starting to see** **_what they wanted me to see_**

_Maybe we belong together  
Can it be love  
Forever and ever_

**Baby, we belong together  
It'll be love  
Forever and ever  
It was never hate**  
**_Just fate_**

_Baby, we belong together  
It'll be love_  
**_Forever and ever _****(1)**

"Alright! We're taking the calls, now! Hello, who are we talking to?" John asks.

"Jenna Wilson." The girls says. She sounds like a teenager. Probably around fourteen years old.

"Alright. Jenna, do you know what's the title of this song?" Ella asks.

"Behind Hate Is Fate." She says, a bit unsure.

"Oh... Sorry, that's not it." John says. "Thanks for trying. Alright, next call... Hello, who are we talking to?"

"Fanny Benson." The girl sounds about twenty years old.

"Alright. Do you think you know the title of this song?"

"Yes. It's We Belong Together. It was the third song Austin and Ally wrote together." She says. Wow, she's good!

"Yes! Wow, you must be a big fan to know all this!" Ella says, amazed.

"Yeah, I've been listening to them since I was two, which is when they first got on the radio. My mom says I was always asking for their music. I know all their songs by heart. You can try me if you want."

"Really? Alright... Can you sing the third line of the first verse of Heart Beat, a song Austin sings with the boys of Haters and Lovers?" John challenges.

"Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt." She sings. She has a great voice!

"Wow, she's good!" Austin says, amazed.

"Yeah, I can't believe she followed us all those years. She's about twenty years old, then. If the first song we got on the radio was when she was two, and we were seventeen, so it was eighteen years ago... She's nineteen." I state.

"I can't believe she's still listening to us. I'm glad she got the backstage passes. We'll get to meet one of our biggest fans!" He says excitedly. I nod and smile.

"Yeah. I can't wait." I tell him as we get in HL's driveway.

"Come on, let's go." He says and get out of the car. I do the same and we make our way to the door. We get in and everyone's already in the living room. We go join them and sit on one of the big couches.

"Hey, did you listen to FM 109 while coming here?" I ask them. They all nod eagerly.

"I can't believe she knew the line of Heart Beat by heart. I didn't know the answer myself!" Dallas says.

"Me neither." We all respond.

"I had to count." Austin admits.

"I can't wait to meet her. I mean, it's a bit creepy that she knows every song on the tips of her fingers, but still really cool." Ethan says and we all agree.

"Anyways, what do you guys wanna-" Kira gets cut off by her phone ringing. "Hang on..." She says, taking out her phone. "Hello? Oh, hey dad... Yeah, we're all hanging out at HL... Really? Awesome! Thanks. Alright. Yeah, I'll tell them. Uh huh. Love you too, bye." She hang up and turn to us. "Dad found a tour bus big enough! He said there's two floors. Four rooms on the second floor, and two on the first floor."

"That makes six rooms. We would've been fine with five." I point out.

"Yeah, but he said it's for our guests if we have any some time during the tour. Oh, and the driver has one at the front of the bus. So technically, there are seven rooms. There's also a small game room on the second floor for the kids, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room on the first floor. Austin and Ally, you'll get the room on the first floor, 'cause you're the ones with the most kids. The rest of us are going to sleep on the second floor." She explains.

"Alright." I nod.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Cass asks us.

"We could watch a movie." Elliot suggests.

"Well, Austin and I have to go work on some new songs for the tour." I tell them, grabbing Austin's hand, before dragging him to our practice room.

"That was harsh, Alls." He tells me while sitting next to me on the piano bench.

"I'm always harsh with you. Aren't you used to it, by now? It's been what, 31 years since we first met? You're lucky I love you, 'cause I'd be _way_ more harsh with you." I point out.

"But I'm your husband." He points out.

I scoff. "Like I care."

"Stop fighting, you two!" Trish shouts at us from the living room.

"It's been 31 years! Do you really think we'll stop now?" I shout back.

"Ally: 1 Trish: 0" I hear Dez say.

"Oh, shut it." She tells him.

"Make me." He challenges. I can already imagine them kissing.

"Get a room, guys!" I shout at them.

"How did you-" Trish stutters, amazed.

"I've known everyone long enough to know exactly what each of you are thinking, even though we're not in the same room." I explain loudly so that they can all hear me.

"You're good." Austin says and we high-five. Yup, that's our relationship. One second we're fighting (more like bickering, which pretty much leads to the same thing), next second we'll act all lovey-dovey, and a second later we'll act like best buds. I think that's what makes our relationship so unique and strong.

"Alright. What do you think the song should be about?" I ask him.

"How about a party song?" He suggests.

I groan. "We already have plenty of those." I whine. "What about a love song."

He groans. "We already have plenty of those." He mocks me.

"Austin, we need five songs by the end of next week. We need to agree."

"Alright. How about three love songs, and two party songs?"

"Sounds good. But I think we should do a slower song too. We don't have a lot of those."

"Okay... So, two party songs, two love songs, and a slow song?" He asks me. I nod.

"Alright. What do we begin with?"

"Umm..."

"The slow song." I decide at the same time Austin says "A party song."

Man, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**There you go! I won't update tomorrow, 'cause I'm going to my dad's after school for the weekend, and his place is two hours from my mom's. I'll try to update this weekend, but no promises.**

**(1) I wrote that in like five minutes, so it may suck. I just wanted them to have a song that described their lives together since the beginning.**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I tried really hard to make this chapter long enough (I have a hard time making long chapters, so it's always my goal to make chapters as long as I can).**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	3. Tour Bus & Bright Colours

**Yay! New chapter! This is a bit short, but I didn't really have any time to write, this weekend, though I still wanted to update, since I didn't since, like, thursday, I think.**

**By the way, I really like writing about Amanda, so you'll notice she's more in the story than the other kids. Just pointing that out. And the Moons are the main family in this, just so you know. But we will see a bit of the others too, don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, oy anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Two weeks later, Austin's P.O.V.

"Okay, does everyone have their stuff?" Ally asks our three kids, who are all lined up infront of her. I'm standing behind them, laughing at the scene. It looks like we're in a war and Ally's the sergent, or something.

"Yes, mom." They all respond.

"Alright. Everybody have their toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"Yes, mom."

"All their clothes that'll be needed in the next year?"

"Yes, mom."

"Shoes?"

"Yes, mom."

"Bathing suits?"

"Yes, mom."

"Amanda, hairbrush?"

"Yes, mom."

"Video games?"

"Yes, mom."

"Ally, I think they have everything. You double-checked everyting last night. _And_ the night before that." I tell her, placing both of my hands on her shoulders.

She sighs. "We're leaving for a _year_, Austin. I just want to make sure we have everything."

"And we do. Don't worry."

"Mom, dad's right. We have litterally _everything_. Our rooms are almost empty." Amanda tells her.

"See? Everything's fine." I tell Ally. She sighs and nods. I smile. "Ready for our first ever world tour?"

"Bring it on." She says with a smile. I smile back and the kids cheer.

* * *

We get to Starr Records, where the tour bus is supposed to be waiting for us. We all get out of the car and go in the parking lot. All the members of H&L are already there (is it me, or are we always the last ones to get to places?). We all said goodbye to our parents yesterday, except Kira to her dad, 'cause he's here, since he's the head of our record label.

"Whoah!" The five of us chorus. The bus is huge! It's back, with 'Haters & Lovers' written on the sides in bright blue, with little stars around it. On the back, it's written 'All Over The World Tour', which is the name of our tour. Why did we call it that? Because we have a song called All Over The World, and we thought it fit well, since we're going on a world tour.

"I know, right?" Cass chuckles from beside us.

"This is awesome." I state, nodding my head in approval.

"So, do you like it?" Jimmy asks us, coming over.

"Like it? I love it!" Ally exclaims. We all agree.

"I'm glad to hear it." He smiles. "How about you go take a look inside?"

He doesn't need to say more, we're already running to the door.

"Whoah!" We all exclaim once again as we get in.

The walls are bright green, yellow, blue, pink, orange, red, and almost all bright colours you could think of. Every room has different colours.

When you get in the bus, there are two closets, probably for shoes, coats, jackets, and all type of outside clothing (the walls are red).

When you turn on the left, there's the living room (blue and orange walls). The four couches are green, and there are two armchairs, which are also green. The flatscreen TV is black (probably the only black thing in here), and is connected to a bunch of videogames.

When you turn on the right, it's the kitchen. There's a colorful fridge (yellow, orange, blue, green, yellow, red, and even more) **(A/N: Like the one in the practice room on the actual show)**, an orange table that seats four persons, another one that seats six, and another one that seats two.

If you continue forward, you get to a bedroom (which apparently will be ours, considering it's written 'The Moons' in bright green, with a moon beside it. Haha. Really funny. I could do that to Jimmy too. I'll go draw a star on his bedroom's door.

I open the door, Ally and the kids following (the others went to their own rooms). There are a bunk bed consisting three beds and beside it is a double bed. I'm guessing the bunk is for the kids and the bed is for Ally and I. Just a guess.

All the bedspreads are grey with yellow and red designs. Pretty cool.

There's also five closets (two big ones and three smaller ones) and five drawers. I frown. That doesn't make any sense, since we're five. I notice a note on one of the drawers. I pick it up and start reading, as I feel the bus starting to move. Our world tour is officially started.

_Hey, it's Jimmy. You're probably wondering why there are so much drawers and closets in your room, huh? Well, since you're famous, you got to have normal clothing (for bus days), and your 'famous person' clothing. I know all of you brought both types of clothing, considering you have Ally with you. The drawers are for your bus days, and the closets for when you go outside. Alright? I'm out. Oh! And, have a great tour!_

Well, that explains it.

"Alright. Let's unpack now, so we won't have to do it later. The expensives clothes, dresses, and all that stuff go in the closets. The other stuff you'll be wearing in the bus like sweats, pyjamas, or any normal clothing go in the drawers. Drew and Adam, I'll help you with your stuff. Amanda, mom will help you with yours. Any questions?" Silence. "Alright. Let's get started."

No one's P.O.V.

As the Moons are unpacking, the others are still dicovering their staying place for the next year.

Kira's P.O.V.

"Awesome." The kids awe at the sight infront of them, which is the game room. The walls are (really) bright orange, there are two white couches, two TVs, and a bunch of games. A kid's paradise.

"Mom, can we play?" Eric asks me.

"Yeah, can we play?" All the kids chorus.

I look at my friends and they nod. "Alright. Please don't break anything."

"Yay!" They cheer and run over all different games.

"Come on, let's go find Austin and Ally." Brooke says. We all nod and go back downstairs.

"Austin? Ally?" Cass calls.

"In our bedroom!" Ally calls back.

"And by the way, we're here too, you know?" Amanda says half-jokingly.

"You just got back-talked by an eleven years old girl." Dallas teases her.

"Oh, shut up." She says and walks in the Moon's room, followed by us.

"Hey guys, where are the kids?" Austin asks us.

"We're right here." Amanda jokes as I laugh. That girl is awesome, I'm telling you.

"Good one, Ams." I high-five her and we both grin.

"Don't worry, Moon-boy. I got back-talked too." Cass tells him, patting his back with fake sympathy.

"Gee, thanks, Cass. I feel much better." He tells her sarcastically.

"Anyways, to answer your question, they're in the game room." Ethan says.

"GAME ROOM!" The twins shout and run out.

"Guys, wait-" Ally calls. "Never mind." She mutters.

"Oh, so _they_ get to play while_ I _have to unpack?" Amanda asks with attitude (wonder who she got that from... Both her parents, I think).

"Hey, we don't get to play, either." Dez points out, earning a slap behind the head from Trish. "Ow!" He shouts. "Never mind!" He squeaks out.

"Manda, think of it like this: You get to decide where to place your stuff, decide which drawer and closet you want, and your brothers are going to be stuck with the ones you didn't want. You'll get the first choice." Cass tells her.

"Umm... Yeah, that's pretty cool. They'll be stuck with the ones left, while I get the one I want." She says, nodding approvingly.

"Plus, you'll have plenty of time to play, later. It's a win-win situation." Brooke adds.

"You're right... Well, I gotta go unpack." She says and turns to her suitcases, beginning to unpack.

"So, where's the first concert?" Ethan asks.

"L.A." Ally responds.

"Cool." "Awesome." We all say.

"Well, I gotta go unpack. And so does Dez." Trish says, dragging Dez away with her.

"We have to go unpack too." Brooke says and walks out, Ethan following.

"I think we should all go unpack, after all." Cass says and Dallas agrees. They both walk out.

"Us too." I say, dragging Elliot with me.

"And then they were two." I hear Austin comment.

"I'm still here, you know?!" I hear Amanda point out, slightly pissed. I giggle. Gotta love the Moons.

And this is the beginning of a year long tour.

* * *

**Done! I think I never said (wrote) the word 'unpack' so much in my entire life :P**

**Now, do you get why I like Amanda's character? She's funny! What? Since Dez isn't really weird and crazy in this story, I wanted to add some humor in this somehow, and I found my way! :) I hope she made you smile at least just a bit. She reminds me a bit of Trish on the show, even if it wasn't really on purpose. I thought she'd need to get some of her parent's temper, and since Ally was a bit sassy and a bitch in Bands Battle, and Austin wasn't the most nice guy either, I thought she'd have a bit of sassyness (is that even a word? If not, it is now :P) in her.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	4. Breaking Point

**Hey! New chapter! I really worked hard on this one, so I hope you guys like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A month later...

No one's P.O.V.

It's been a month since the tour began, and... let's just say that everyone has a breaking point. And Ally reached it today.

It's seven in the morning, and everyone's already up, ready for a day of travelling (oh, the joy). Only one person is still in bed. Ally. No one has bothered to get her up, since they don't have anything planned for the day.

"GUYS! SERIOUSLY, SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!" Ally voice is heard in the entire bus.

Everyone frown at each other in confusion, trying to get what's wrong with Ally.

"What's with her?" Dallas asks the others quietly, trying to avoid Ally getting even more pissed than she already is.

"Is she on her periods, or something?" Ethan asks seriously. He learned by now never to insult in any way one of the girls, or to act all stupid. Or he'll get a slap behind the head. By his wife. _Been there, done that, never again._ He always thought. But the next week, he'd get another slap. It never changed.

Cassidy shakes her head. "No, that's not for another two weeks."

"Then... What is it?" Elliot asks. Everyone shrugs in response.

"I STILL HEAR NOISE!" Ally calls from her bedroom.

"I'll go talk to her." Austin says. "Try not to make too much noise."

Everyone nod and he walks away. He gets in his bedroom, carefully walking toward the bed.

"What do you want?" Ally asks, her head burried in her pillow.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Austin asks her caringly, rubbing her should with his tumb.

"Go away, and I'll be fine."

Austin shakes his head and gets up, only to sit down a few seconds later, on his side of the bed.

"I told you to go away. Leave me the hell alone." Ally snaps.

"I'm not leaving you. Go ahead, throw me whatever anger you have in you. I don't care. I'm still staying here."

"Didn't you hear me?" She asks him, sitting up. She glares at him. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"No."

"Fuck you, Austin." She snaps and burries her head back in her pillow.

"Ally, seriously. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to be alone."

"Why? Did something happen? You can talk to me, Ally. I'm your husband, for crying out loud!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! I JUST WANT SOME DAMN PEACE!" She yells at him, sitting back up.

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG AND I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE! I WANT TO HELP YOU, ALLY! CAN YOU GET THAT IN YOUR DAMN HEAD?!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! YOU'RE ALWAYS DOING TOO MUCH! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE! WHAT'S SO HARD TO GET ABOUT IT?!"

"Oh, so I'm doing too much?" Austin asks her in his normal tone, a bit of hurt shown in his voice. "Well, sorry for caring about you. I love you. I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted." He tells her and gets up, before opening the door.

"Austin-"

"That's all I wanted." He repeats and shuts the door behind him. He stays frozen in the spot. Infront of the door.

Ally stares a few seconds at the closed door, before breaking into tears. Both broken, on each side of the door.

In the kitchen, everyone's listening closely to the couple fighting, fear obvious in their faces. All different thoughts are running in their heads.

_"Are they going to break up?"_

_"Is this the end of Auslly, and Haters & Lovers?"_

_"What's gonna happen with the tour if they break up?"_

_"Why are mom and dad fighting?"_

_"Are mom and dad going to divorce?"_

_"What's wrong with Ally?"_

_"Why did the yelling stop?"_

_"I bet they're making out. It's always like that."_

_"Oh, there's the slammed door."_

_"Why isn't one of them coming back?"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Why is it silent?"_

_"Is Ally having a melt down, or something?"_

_"Is the pressure too much?"_

_"Cereals or toasts?"_

So many questions, no answers.

Okay, that last one had an answer, but that was coming from David's mind. We all know he's really obvious and goofy. No one can change him (although some wish they could).

"Why aren't we hearing anything?" Kira asks the others quietly. Everyone shrug.

"The door got slammed. The fight is over." Dallas says.

"Do you think mom and dad are going to divorce?" Amanda asks, fear obvious in her voice.

"Of course not. They always fight, then make-up. It's your parents' relationship." Cassidy assures her, even though everyone can say she's not so sure about the situation herself.

"M-Maybe they just need to be separated for the day. I bet they'll be fine by tomorrow." Trish says.

"Maybe. But what if not?" Adam asks, scared of what could happen if his parents broke up.

"Then, we'll do our best to get them back in 'happy couple mode'." Brooke says.

"Why are they fighting like this?" Amanda asks her 'uncles' and 'aunts'.

"Adam, Drew, Ams... Did your parents ever told you how they got together?" Ethan asks them. The three Moon kids shake their heads. Ethan turns to his bandmates. "Well, I think it's time to tell the 'how your parents met' story."

All the adults nod.

"We want to hear it too!" The other kids all exclaim.

"Alright. Let's go to the living room." Kira says. All the kids hurry to the living room, eager to learn how Austin and Ally got together.

"Alright. Well, it was on the first day of kindergarden." Cassidy begins as everyone settles down. "Ally, Trish, Brooke, Kira, and I were all getting picked on by the same boys in our class."

"Dad, Dallas, Ethan, Elliot, and Dez." Andrew guesses.

"Exactly." Brooke nods. "That's what got us friends in the first place. We all disliked the boys."

"And we didn't like the girls either, because we thought all they cared about was their looks, even in kindergarden." Dallas adds.

"As the years went by, we all hated each other. Along the way, us girls made-up our own band. We called ourselves the Hot-Girls. A few days later, the boys found about our band, and decided to make one too, to get on our nerves." Trish continues.

"And it worked." Dez points out and everyone nods.

"When we were sixteen, we all began to have feelings for each other. But not Austin and Ally. They were so caught up in their hate to see their love for each other." Cassidy explains.

"Some time that year, we all got together. We were going out in Austin and Ally's back, 'cause they still thought we all hated each other." Ethan continues.

"At Leah and Dan's birthday, which was at the fair, they caught Brooke and Ethan kissing." Elliot says. "Both couples got into a fight, and Brooke and Ethan told them that they'd quit the bands. They'd get back in it when the two would've made-up."

"Both Austin and Ally called the other members of the bands for support, only to lose all the bands. Everyone was sick of all the fighting. They decided to get along to get their bands back together, and they somehow got together." Dez concludes.

"So... Mom and Dad hated each other all those years?" Amanda asks.

"Yup. That's why they're always fighting. It's what they're used to. But they love each other too much to break up."

"That's where you got the name Haters & Lovers from." Becca catches on.

"Exactly." Brooke and the others nod.

"Come on guys. Let's go eat." Dallas says. Everyone get up and go back in the kitchen, except for Trish and Dez.

"I go talk to Ally, you talk to Austin." Trish commands. Dez nods and they both get up. "Sorry." She apologizes to Austin, who's now sitting against the door. He sits up and Trish opens the door. She closes it again and goes sit next to Ally.

"I told you to go away, Austin." Ally grumbles.

"It's not Austin." Trish says, shaking her head.

Ally sits up and faces Trish. "What do you want?"

"Gee, harsh much, Ally?"

"If you're here to give me a speech like Austin, I suggest you to leave now." She snaps.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you, Ally? Too much pickles before bed, or something?" Trish asks the lead singer sarcastically.

"I never eat enough pickles." Ally grumpily point out.

"That's beside the point. What's up with you?"

* * *

"What did she say, Austin?" Dez asks Austin on the other side of the door.

"Nothing. She just yelled at me."

"Well, Trish is talking to her. Maybe she'll manage to get Ally to talk to her."

Austin shrugs. "Maybe." He was used to this. He and Ally fought, Trish and Dez got them back on track. It was like a song on repeat.

* * *

Back in the 'Moon Room', Trish is still trying to get something out of Ally's mind. Because sometimes, Ally's mind could be as confusing as a 3000 pieces puzzle. Almost impossible to solve.

"Ally, talk to me!" Trish snaps.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE WANTS TO GET ME TO FUCKING TALK TO THEM?! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE! I'M TIRED OF HAVING TO PEFORM EVERY SINGLE NIGHT! ALL WE DO IS TRAVELLING AND I'M TIRED OF LIVING IN A FUCKING BUS WITH SEVENTEEN OTHER PEOPLE! I JUST WANT SOME DAMN PEACE! MY HEAD HURTS FROM ALL THE NOISE IN CONCERTS, AND MY HAND IS NUMB FROM ALL THE AUTOGRAPHS! CAN I GET SOME FUCKING PEACE?!"

That's it. Ally just reached her breaking point.

"Finally! I knew I'd get you to talk to me!" Trish exclaims. Ally just shrugs. "Ally, you knew it'd be like this. It's a tour. We'll be living together for a year. You gotta get used to it. We can't do anything about this. You'll just have to suck it up."

"I should probably talk to Austin."

"You think?" Trish asks her sarcastically.

Ally rolls her eyes and gets up. She opens the door, only to be tripped by Austin's body sitting infront of the door. She lands on the floor with a loud "Oof!"

"Ally! Are you okay?" Austin asks his wife in alert.

"I-I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I... live in this bus."

"No, I'm mean, what are you doing, sitting infront of the door?"

"Waiting for you to get out." He shrugs.

"Where's Dez?" Trish asks, getting out of the room.

"I think he's with the others." Austin tells her. Trish shurgs and walks away.

"So... you okay?" Austin asks Ally when Trish is out of sight.

"Yeah. Trish got me to get my anger out of my chest. It felt so good to actually blow off at someone."

"I'm glad it did. I hate seeing you like this." Austin says, pulling her closer to him, even though both of them are still sitting on the floor.

"You enjoyed it when we were younger." Ally points out.

"I thought you looked hot when you were angry." He shrugs. Ally gives him a look. "Hey, I'm a guy. Don't judge." Ally rolls her eyes, but is obviously fighting the urge to smile.

In the kitchen, all the kids are eating while the adults are talking when Trish walks in. Everybody's attention is immediately on her.

"Are they good?"

"Are they going to break up?"

"What did she say?"

"What's going on?"

"Where are Austin and Ally?"

All the questions are thrown at her.

"Whoah, guys! Relax! Everything's fine! I got all Ally's anger out of her, and they're currently both talking calmly, like nothing ever happenned." Trish assures everyone, who visibly calm down at her words.

Austin and Ally aren't going to let go of each other so easily.

They're unbreakable.

* * *

**Done! Well, for this chapter, anyway. What do you think? Was it good? Bad? Tell me!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	5. Interview

**Hey! I have to school in ten minutes, so my author notes won't be long and a bit rushed. Umm... This chapter is a bit short, but... Better than nothing, right? Right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Don't Look Down, or anything else you might recognize in this story. I do own all the kids, though.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since Ally's... How can we say this... Melt down? Sort of. And things are going great with everyone. Ally learned to get used to the whole 'I'm living in a bus with seventeen other people' thing, and the kids are closer than ever.

Tonight, the band is in Philadelphia, and they have to do an interview before that, which is... now.

"Hey, I'm Debby White **(A/N: I made her up)**, and I'm here with Haters & Lovers! How are you guys doing, tonight?" The interviewer asks the band.

"We're good!" "Really pumped." "Great." "Awesome." All answers meaning the same thing.

"Glad to hear it. So, you have a show here in two hours. Are you excited?"

"We're so pumped!" Dallas says. "I mean, we all love performing, meeting fans, the energy... Music is our life, and getting to share that with people is amazing."

"Yeah." "Totally." Everyone agrees.

"How about the rest of the tour? How is that going?"

"Great! Getting to meet our fans from everywhere around the world is an awesome feeling." Austin says. "Plus, we're doing that with the people we love the most! Couldn't be better."

"Talking about that, your kids are on tour with you, right?"

"Yes! And they love it!" Ally says. "I know they were all really excited to go on tour with us, and it's really cool. We all love it, and getting to experience that with our kids is even cooler."

"Okay, so I heard your daughter, Amanda, sings. Is that true?" Debby asks the two lead singers.

"Yup." Austin nods. "She has a really great voice. All the kids sing, but she's the one who loves performing the most. Some of the kids are more into dancing. They all have their thing. Some is dancing, some is singing, and some is playing an instrument."

"I got a lot of viewers asking if Amanda was going to sing with you at one of your concerts."

Everyone look at each other unsurely. After a bit of eye-questioning, Cassidy decides to take the lead.

"We haven't really talk about it. She performed at our concerts, before, but... We never talked about tour. But I think, yeah, I'd be cool to have her singing. Maybe we could get all the kids to do a small performance, or something." She shrugs.

"Get them as your opening act." Debby jokes. But the band doesn't take it as a joke. It isn't a bad idea, actually.

Ally's P.O.V.

Opening act, huh? That's not a bad idea, actually.

I share a look with Austin, and he seems to think the same thing.

"Anyway, how do you manage to stay yourself through all this?"

"Well, it's not always easy." I tell her. "Sometimes, I just want to go home. Sometimes, I'm tired of living in a bus with seventeen other people, but... getting to perform and see the smiles on the fans' faces' worth it all."

Austin nods. "I totally agree. The smiles on the fans' faces are priceless. We already love performing, getting to please the fans is worth all the effort." Everyone nods in agreement.

"So, what you're all saying is that tour is exhausting, but the fans are worth it, right?"

"Exactly." Trish nods.

"Alright. One last question for you all. I know a lot of people are wondering... Why is your band called Haters & Lovers?"

We all share smiles. This is our favourite question, and not a lot of interviewers ask it.

"Well, have you ever listened to our song We Belong Together?" Elliot asks her.

"Of course. I mean, who hasn't?"

"Well, that song is pretty much our lives stories." Brooke continues. "In kindergarten, it was the girls versus the boys, and it stayed like that until we turned sixteen. We all hated each other, and the guys formed a band called M-Boys, while us girls formed a band called Hot-Girls. We were rivals. Especially Austin and Ally. When we were sixteen, we all got closer, except those two." She explains, pointing to Austin and I. We both nod sheepishly.

"We all got in couples, the ones we are in today, behind their back, 'cause we knew they'd be pissed at us. Like, _really_ pissed." Kira continues. "At Austin's younger twin siblings' birthday party, they caught Brooke and Ethan kissing. That's when they found out. They were mad. That broke the two bands. We told them that we'd get the bands back together if they agreed to at least try to get along. And they did. When we turned seventeen, we decided to just mix the two bands in one, and... Here we are."

"Wow, that's quite a story." Debby nods. "But, it turned out great, 'cause you're all the most famous band in the world, kids and teenagers look up to you, and you found your soul-mate. That's pretty much a perfect life, isn't it?"

I nod and look at everyone with a smile on my face. "Couldn't ask for better."

* * *

Kira's P.O.V.

"Get the kids as your opening act?" Dad asks me. I nod. Right now, I'm backstage for one of our concerts, and I got asked to talk to my dad about getting the kids as our opening act. My dad follows us everywhere on tour, but travels on his private jet, instead of the tour bus. "I don't know, Kira."

"Come on, dad! The audience loves them, and you know they have the talent for it!" I tell him.

"They're kids, Kira. No one ever got kids as their opening act, it's unprofessional."

"A bunch lf stars already did it. You're only saying that 'cause most of those kids were from talent shows, or stuff like that."

"We already have an opening act."

"She sucks! We only got her 'cause we couldn't get anyone else, and you know it."

"Maybe, but I still don't think it's a good idea. The kids are already all over the magazines, I don't want them to be even more chased."

"They love being in the spotlight! They're used to it, they been in it since their birth! They love performing, dad. Plus, they already performed with us at a bunch of concerts."

"Yeah, but not on a world tour! They'll be exhausted, Kira."

"They sleep for a reason, you know. At least they'll do something else than play video games in the bus and follow us around all day. They'll be doing what they love almost every night."

He sighs. "One night. If it works, great. If not, too bad."

I squeal. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hug him tightly.

"Not tonight. They open tomorrow. And I'm not telling them. You guys are."

I nod. "Okay! No problem! They can do covers, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! Thanks, daddy!" I hug him again and run to Ally's dressing room. I run in, not even bothering knocking, only to find her kissing Austin. I awkwardly clear my throat and they jump appart. Well, at least they weren't making out.

"Kira!" Ally squeaks out. I roll my eyes. It's not the first time I find them kissing. She clears her throat. "You scared us!"

"Yeah!" Austin joins in. "I thought it was one of the kids, or even worst; your dad!"

"Well, it's me." I shrug.

"Did you talk to your dad?" Ally changes the subject (thank god).

I nod. "He said they can open for our next concert. If it goes well, they can open for the rest of the tour. If not, we'll have to keep our current opening act."

"And I'm guessing we have to tell the kids?" Austin asks me. I nod. "Can they do covers?" I nod again. "Cool."

"Mom, dad! ... Kira! Jimmy's looking for you. It's almost showtime." Amanda tells us, running in the room. We all nod.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Ally tells her and we walk out of the room.

Austin's P.O.V.

As the girls walk out, I stay behind with Amanda.

"Remember. Fourth song." I tell her.

She nods. "After Don't Look Down, right?"

I nod. "Yup. You know where the mics are?"

"Yeah. I saw Jimmy pulling them out, about ten minutes ago."

"Good. See you there, honey." I kiss her forehead.

"See you there."

I smile at her and walk out.

* * *

**There, you have it. I have to go to school. See you later!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	6. Midnight Rehearsal

**Hey! Yay! New chapter!**

**I don't own Austin & Ally, any of the songs mentionned, or anything else you might recognize in this story. I only own the kids.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Amanda's P.O.V.

Fourth song. Mom, dad, and the rest of the band are at their second song. No one knows what I'll do except dad.

When dad announces the third song, Don't Look Down, I walk over the drawer where all the mics are. I grab one and nervously walk over the backstage entrance. I stand over there and watch mom and dad sing their hearts out together. I'm so proud of my parents. I really hope I can make it in the music biz too.

Bella appears next to me. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Waiting. I'm performing the next song." I tell her.

"Cool. What song?"

"Illusion with dad."

"Awesome. Like always, I'm guessing only your dad knows about it?"

"Yup." I nod. Most of the time, dad's the only one to know about my 'surprise performances'. Most people say I'm a daddy's girl. I don't bother argueing over that.

The song ends and dad looks over me. I give him two tumbs up and he nods.

"That's my cue." I tell Bella.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks."

"Alright. Does anyone here knows the guys' song Illusion?" Mom asks the audience, who cheers loudly.

"Well, that's the next song." Kira says, getting ready with the rest of the girls. When the guys are performing alone, the girls become their back-up dancers. Same on the other way around (for guys, they dance pretty well).

The music starts playing, and I stay backstage until it's my turn to sing. Dad and I practiced this all night. I know it by heart.

Austin **Austin/Ethan back-up** **_Dallas_** _Amanda Austin/Amanda_

I'll be your entertainer  
I'm putting on a show  
I'm gonna levitate ya  
Leave you wa-wa-wanting more

I see you fascinated  
I've got you hypnotized  
White gloves with your dream up  
A fantasy before your eyes

Dad sings the first verse. For the chorus, Elliot sings back-up with a higher pitch.

**Step right up on the stage****  
****Free yourself from the cage****_ (from the cage)_****  
****Pick a card and guess it girl****  
****Here's a lesson girl****  
****It's just an illusion**

**1, 2, 3, I disappear  
Coming right back  
So stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressing girl  
But I'm just an illusion**

_**Oh, Uh, Listen**_

I walk on stage and the crowd immediately start cheering. I smile. I love performing.

_I ain't no fake Houdini  
I put a spell on you  
I'm something like a genie  
__Girl I make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running  
With every grain of sand  
So here's the grand finale  
__Watch me do my sleight of hand_

**Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage****_ (from the cage)_****  
****Pick a card and guess it girl****  
****Here's a lesson girl****  
****It's just an illusion**

**1, 2, 3, I disappear  
Coming right back  
So stay right here****_ (Oh, yeah)_****  
****Ain't no second guessing girl****  
****I'm impressing girl****  
****But I'm just an illusion**

_Somewhere in a dream_  
We'll meet again, my baby  
And I promise that I won't disappear  
_I'll be right here_  
_And I won't be, won't be, won't be_  
**Just an illusion  
Yeah baby**

**Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage****_ (from the cage)_****  
****Pick a card and guess it girl****  
****Here's a lesson girl****  
****It's just an illusion**

_1, 2, 3 I disappear  
Comin' right back  
So stay right here_  
**Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressing girl  
But I'm just an illusion**

_Step right up  
On the stage  
Free yourself from the cage_ **_(from the cage)_**  
**Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion**

_1, 2, 3 I disappear  
Comin' right back  
So stay right here_  
**Ain't no second guessing, girl  
I'm impressing girl**  
_But I'm just an illusion_

"GIVE IT UP FOR AMANDA MOON!" Dallas shouts. The crowd goes crazy and I giggle, waving and the audience. I high-five dad, hug mom and the rest of the band, before going back backstage.

... Hehe... I just said 'back back'.

Anyway, as soon as I get backstage, I'm attacked by a group hug from all my siblings. Yes, I call my parents' cast mates' kids my siblings. I'm always with them, and my parents call their cast mates their siblings, so why can't they be mine? I know they'd technically be my cousins, but who are you to judge me? Oh, right... I'm talking to myself... Unless there's someone stalking me... I think I'm spending too much time with David.

"You did great, Ams!" Bella congratulates me.

"Thanks!" I smile at her.

"Good job, little sis!" Drew smiles at me.

"You're younger than me." I point out.

He shrugs. "I'm smarter than you."

"Really? Since when?" Becca asks him and I high-five her.

"Since forever, duh!"

"Really? I-"

"Guys, are you seriously fighting over this?" Eric interrupts our fight.

"No, we're just argueing!" Drew tells him.

"That's the same thing." Melody points out.

"Uh, no it's not." David says. "'Arguing', and 'Fighting'. Appart from the 'ing' part, I don't see any resemblance."

I roll my eyes. "What we meant was that the two words have the same meaning." I explain to him.

"Oh... I got ya." He says, pointing at me.

"Okay..." I awkwardly look away from him. I don't know why, but my conversations with David always end awkwardly. Maybe because he's weird. I mean, I'm used to him, but it's still weird, you know?

"Amanda!" I turn around and see Jimmy coming over us.

"Oh, hey Jimmy." I wave.

"Hey, grandpa!" Eric greets him.

"Hey, Jimmy." The others greet him.

"Hey, kids. Amanda, this performance was great."

"Thanks!"

"Did any of your parents tell you about the news?" He asks us.

We all look at each other in confusion. "Umm... No."

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell you, then. You're opening your parents' show, tomorrow night."

"WHAT?!"

"Seriously?!" I grin widely.

"Yes."

"Wait, tomorrow?!" Bella asks. "That's not enough time!"

"How many songs do we have to perform?" Becca asks him.

"Three."

"But, we have to plan the set list, practice the songs, see who'll do what-" Meody starts listing.

"Mel, calm down." I cut her off. "Jimmy, can we go back to the bus to rehearse?"

He nods. "I'll tell your parents. Just make sure the door is locked. Roger is there, but we're never safe enough." Roger is the bus driver, by the way.

I nod. "Will do."

"Thanks, Jimmy!" Adam calls back as we all leave. When we get outside, we're all blinded by flashes. Oops, forgot about them. Darn, we all forgot our sunglasses (come on, who thinks about their sunglasses at ten at night? I don't).

"Kids! How's the tour?"

"Do you like being on tour?"

"Amanda, are you going to sing more in the following concerts?"

"Kids, are you jealous of Amanda getting all the fame?" Okay, that one makes me feel guilty. I really hope they don't feel that way.

We finally get to the tour bus, and lock the door behind us, just like Jimmy told us to.

"Guys, all I see are white spots." David tells us, right before he trips over... nothing, actually. "Ouch." He mumbles before getting up.

"Who is it?" Roger asks from the front of the bus.

"It's us, Roger! We came back to practice some songs!" Adam calls.

"Alright! Please don't do too much noise! This is the only time I get to sleep before I have to drive for ten hours!"

"Alright! We'll do our best!" Becca calls. "Come on, guys. Let's go to the game room. He won't hear us if we're upstairs."

We all nod and make our way to the game room.

"Okay, what song are we going to do?" Eric asks.

"Umm... Roar? The song has a great beat and is really popular." Bella suggests.

"Yeah, I love that song." I nod.

"Roar, it is. Okay, second song?" Drew asks.

"Uh..." We stay silent for a bit.

"Heart Attack?" Eric suggests.

"I love that song!" I exclaim. "Definitely add that one to the set list!"

"Okay, so we have Roar, and Heart Attack. We need one more." Becca comments.

Silence again. Suddenly, Melody starts humming a tune. I immediately recognize the song.

"That's it!" I exclaim. Everyone look at me. "TTYLXOX! That song has a really good beat, and you girls all know the dance by the tips of your fingers!"

"Right! Yeah, we can do it!" Bella smiles.

"But that's a girly song!" Adam whines.

"Duh, I'm a girl. I certainly won't be singing Hot-Stuff, or something like that." I point out.

"Still, you could sing something less girly like Girl On Fire, or something."

"I already have a hard time singing Heart Attack all the way to the end, 'cause the notes aren't the easiests to hit. If I sing Girl On Fire, my vocal chords are the ones that are going to be on fire."

"Amanda's right." Eric jumps in. "If we want to open every concerts, she can't lose her voice at the first one."

"Exactly." I nod.

He sighs. "Fine. You're lucky I'm playing drums. I'll have the most manly instrument."

"Hey!" The other guys protest.

"Guitar is really cool, and most of the persons who play it and are famous are guys." Drew points out.

"Whatever." Adam rolls his eyes.

"Okay, let's not fight." Becca interrupts. "Let's just practice until our parents are back, alright?" We all nod. "Great. Go get your stuff."

We all spread around the room. I grab a mic, Adam goes sitting behind the drums, Eric behind the keyboard, Drew grabs his guitar, and David grabs his bass. The girls get in position (all the girls are my back-up dancers, and sing a bit back-up. They have mics hanging on their ears and behind their necks, and the mic goes right infront of their mouths. **(A/N: I have no idea how to describe those mics. I just hope you get what I'm talking about)** I have one like that too, 'cause sometimes, I just join their dancing.

"Alright. We do Roar first, right?" I ask them. Everyone nods.

"One, two, three, four..." Adam counts.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"THANK YOU, PHILADELPHIA!" Austin shouts in his mic as the crowd cheer loudly and the others wave goodbye.

"Another great show, guys." Jimmy tells them as they get backstage.

"Thanks!" They all exclaim, still pumped by the adrenaline of the concert.

"Hey, where are the kids?" Ally asks him, being the first one noticing the place being calmer than usually.

"Oh, they went back to the bus. I told them about opening your next show, and they immediately went practice." He explains.

"You let them outside alone in the middle of the night?!" Cassidy starts to freak out.

"Relax, they left by the backstage door. The bus is only a few feet away." Jimmy tries to calm the girls down.

"Backstage door?! That's where the paparrazzis all wait for us!" Now, it's Trish's turn to freak out.

"Don't freak out. Roger is in the bus, he'll do something if he notices something wrong."

"Roger sleeps when he's waiting for us! He won't see anything!" Brooke protests.

"Will you guys stop freaking out? I went to check about half an hour ago, and they're fine! They're practicing like perfect little kids, and I can tell they really try to be perfect for the concert, tomorrow. Now, come on, go change, and we'll meet up in the bus."

Everyone nod and go to their own dressing room.

IN THE BUS, WITH THE KIDS

"Okay, this isn't working!" Melody snaps. Amanda has been trying to get Heart Attack perfectly for an hour, and there's always one note that she can't hit or messes up.

"Mel, I need to hit that note!" Amanda protests.

"Why don't we just change for another song?" Becca suggests.

"We don't have time for that! It's midnight, and our parents are going to be here soon! They'll want to sleep, and we won't be able to rehearse until morning." Amanda protests again, slightly freaking out.

"We just need to choose a song that we already performed and that doesn't need a lot of practice, and that's it." Drew shrugs.

"Ugh, alright! We'll do that! I don't care, I just want to get this over with so that I can get some friggin' peace!"

"Woah, Ams, calm down! We'll get this done on time, don't worry." Adam tries to calm his sister.

"Am I the only one worried about this? We'll be performing infront of millions people, tomorrow. And the concert's gonna be broadcasted on TV. This isn't some stupid gig! This is serious!"

"We know that, Amanda! We take this seriously too! You know what, let's just call it a night. We'll talk about this in the morning." Bella decides. Everyone nod and go in their room. Amanda ignores her brothers, get changed, and quickly goes to bed. Adam and Andrew undestand that their sister's pissed, and decide to give her some peace, hoping that everything would be back to normal between everyone in the morning.

If only they knew how much problems and worry this fight would give the kids.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Anyway, guess what! I'm on a four weeks weekend (I don't have school today and monday)! Plus, all my siblings are gone (my step-siblings are at their mom's house, and my brother's gone with my dad until tuesday), so I'm alone with my mom and my step-dad for the weekend! You know what that means, right? I'll write more chapters! Yay! I'm sick, though, so I told my mom I'd stay in bed all day tomorrow, but I'll update anyway, 'cause I do everything on my iPad, so I'll definitely write more! Next chapter will probably be up by tomorrow. Depend on what time I wake up, tomorrow, and what pace I'm writing. Oh, and if I'm too sick (when I'm sick, I get tired really easily). Probably late tomorrow. I promise I'll post a new chapter, even if it's midnight ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	7. Siblings From Other Parents

**Hey! Well, this is most likely the last chapter. This story isn't really popular, like I keep losing views at each chapters, and I got about 60 for last chapter, so I think I'll end it here. It depends on how many reviews I get for this chapter, though. But I'm pretty sure I'll just end it here. But I want to thank everyone who still reads this story, and who reviews. I want you to know that I'm really glad you stood by me, and encouraged me to continue this. But with the so small amount of views I get, I think it's the best to end it here. Go read my other story My Boyfriend's A Superstar if you didn't yet! I think I'll end that one before beginning a new one. I'll be able to update more often that way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, any of the songs mentionned, or anything else you might recognize in this.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Cassidy's P.O.V.

Okay, what's going on? The kids won't talk to each other! They never got into a fight, before. Well, except for Ally's and Austin's kids, but that's different. Something must've happenned last night. When we got into the bus, after the concert, everyone was asleep. Nothing seemed wrong, until we woke up. Now, it's just an awkward silence. It seems like Amanda is against the others, and that the other kids are all pissed at her.

"Okay, guys, what's going on?" Dallas voices pretty much everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah, what happenned, last night?" Ethan asks them.

"Why don't you ask Drama Queen, over there?" Drew points to Amanda, who glares at him.

"Amanda?" We all turn to her.

"They were being unprofessional and weren't making any sense!" She protests.

"Okay, I'm lost. What's going on?" Dez asks the kids. To be honest, I'm lost too.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Amanda says and goes straight in the Moon's room.

"I'll go talk to her." Ally says.

She starts to make her way over the door, but Austin stops her. "I'll handle this one."

She sighs and nods. Austin smiles down at her and knocks on the door, leaning his head against it.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Leave me alone." Amanda says from the other side of the door.

"Ams, open the door."

"No." She says. I try to open the door. It's locked. Great.

"Come on, Ams. I can't do anything if I don't know what wrong."

"I can handle this on my own. I'm not a baby."

"You'll handle this by staying in our room all day? Wow, that's a great way to handle things." I tell her sarcastically.

"Dad, I'm not in the mood for sarcasm."

"And I'm not in the mood to fight with my daughter, so open the door."

"No."

"Amanda Kira Moon, open the damn door, or you can forget the opening act for the rest of the tour." I use my 'strict father voice'.

I hear her sigh, then the door unlocks. I open the door, just as she climbs back in the top bunk. I close the door, then climb the door and sit next to her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? What happenned?" I ask her softly.

She sighs and turns to me, tears running down her cheeks. "W-We fought, yesterday. Now, t-they think of me as a b-bitch."

"Okay, first, I have to tell you not to use that language. Second, what did you fight about?"

"I-I couldn't hit the notes in Heart Attack, so Mel snapped, saying it wasn't working. It was already midnight, so we fought over choosing a new song, and not perform that one. I said it was too late, and that we couldn't change songs now, 'cause it was already midnight. Drew said we could perform a song that we know almost perfectly, and that doesn't need a lot of practice. I said 'fine, I don't care', and that I just wanted some peace, 'cause I was really tired. Adam told me to calm down, and I blew up, asking them if I was the only one stressing over that, and that it wasn't some little gig, and that it was serious. Then, we fought, and decided to just all go to sleep. We didn't talk since then, but I have a feeling the others talk. It's me against everyone."

"Umm... That's quite a long story." I say. She nods an wipes a few tears with her sleeve. "So now, everyone is pissed at you, right?" She nods. "You know, you remind me of your mother. Like, really. She would've done the same thing as you."

"Really?"

I nod. "Really. Your mom cracks easily under the pressure. But we're always there for her, even if we're pissed at her. And it's the same for you guys. Your friendship is special. It won't fade that easily."

"Thanks, dad." She hugs me.

"No problem, sweetheart."

She pulls away. "But, what do I do for tonight? They obviously won't perform with me."

"Well, you play the guitar, don't you?" She nods. "Play it. You don't need a whole band. Just you and your guitar."

"Like an accoustic performance?"

"Why not?" I shrug.

"That's a good idea! Thanks, dad!" She smiles up at me.

"No problem. Now, go practice. We get to Detroit in an hour." She nods and gets up. I follow her lead and we both get out of the room. When she's out of sight, I turn to the kids. "Who's planning on playing with her, tonight?" Silence. "That's what I thought. Well, Amanda's going to play solo, tonight, then. Now, go change, we get to Detroit in an hour." They all nod and leave. I go sit with my bandmates at the table.

"Why won't they perform with her?" Trish asks me.

"They got into a huge fight, yesterday, and Ams is apparently the bitch of the story." I explain.

"So, they're all mad at her?" Brooke asks me.

I nod. "Yup. So, she'll be alone with her guitar, tonight. She's planning on doing an accoustic performance."

"Let me guess. It was your idea?" Ally asks me. I nod. "I knew it."

* * *

"Alright, everyone! We're here!" Roger calls from the front of the bus. Everyone get out, and I start counting (what? We have eight kids with us, for crying out loud). I notices someone is missing.

Okay, so Bella and Becca are over there, Drew and Adam are right here, Eric is with Kira, and David and Melody are over there. Right, so Amanda's missing.

I go back in the bus and go to the game room, where I know all the kids' instruments are. I open the door. She stops playing and looks up from her guitar.

"Hey, we're here." I tell her.

She nods. "Alright. Let me just pack my guitar, and I'll join you."

"Nah, I'll just wait for you." She nods and puts her guitar in her guitar case. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit." She admits. "I mean, how many tickets are sold for tonight? 20 000? 30 000?"

"Actually, it's sold out. So, 50 250."

"Great. Plus, there's the people who watch it on TV. So... Millions of people are gonna be watching. And I'm just an eleven years old girl, playing some covers on her accoustic guitar, 'cause her siblings from other parents let her down because of a stupid fight. Oh, the joy." She deadpans.

"Ams, don't worry! Everything will work itself out. You're the most talented eleven years old girl singer I've ever heard. And I know your mom. So, you're amazing. Everyone loves you! You always get standing ovations in all the shows you did with us. The audience loves you. You'll do great. Band or no band."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're my dad."

"No, I'm not. Ams, you won America's Top Talent** (A/N: Moon Week & Mentors. Don't own.)** when you were eight, against two fifteen years old, for crying out loud! You're a true talent! Don't doubt it."

She nods. "Thanks, dad. I don't know what I'd do without you." She hugs me.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either. You and your brothers are my world. Now, come on. We have a sound check to attend." I grab her guitar case and she follows me out of the tour bus.

* * *

Amanda's P.O.V.

"Okay, Amanda. When your name will be announced, go sit on that bench. Don't forget your guitar." Mike (or is it Mark? I think he's the stage manager, or something like that) tells me. I nod. "Play your songs, thank the crowd, introduce Haters & Lovers, then go backstage. Got it?" I nod, a bit unsure. That man can sure talk!

"Mike, stop torturing that poor girl." A women I met earlier tells Mike (not Mark). I think her name is Lisa, or something (I really need to learn the names of the persons working in Haters & Lovers' crew). She's the manager. She's nice. She walks over me. "Just be yourself, and everything will be alright, okay?" I nod.

"Okay, but what about Mike's instructions?"

"Don't listen to him. You performed on a stage, before, right?" I nod. "Then, you know what to do. Do the usual."

"But what if I mess up? What if I forget what to do? What if-"

"Amanda! You're a Moon. From what I know, your parents almost lived their whole lives on a stage. Now, it's your turn to show the world what you got. Just be yourself, get lost in your music, and everything will be fine. I know you love performing. Don't let anything forbid you from not doing so. Alright?" I nod. "Good."

"Thanks, Lisa."

She smiles down at me. "No problem." She walks away.

"Okay, well I guess you can go in your mom's dressing room and wait. I think that's where you'll get ready for tonight, am I right?" Mike asks. I nod. "Well, go there. It's noon, and the concert's at seven. Go do whatever while your parents come here for practice and sound check, then we'll call you and you'll come back to practice a few more times. At 6:30, the people will start to come in. Stay in your mom's dressing room until 6:50. Someone will come and get you, and we'll put a mic on you. Get dressed around 6:15, to make sure you're ready in time. Got it? Alright." I feel dizzy just by the amount of words he can say in a minute. I got, like, half of what he just said.

"Mike, she knows how it goes. She helps our new opening acts most of the time." Ethan says, coming on the stage.

"I'm just making sure." Mike shurgs.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not a normal kid, Mike. I've been following my parents and the rest of the band around since I was a baby. The first show I opened for them was when I was six. I'm pretty sure I know the ritual."

"Alright. Well, if you mess up, it's not my fault."

"Mike, stop acting like a kid." Lisa tells him, coming back.

"Oh, come on, are you all against me, or something?"

I shrug. "It's not my fault." I mock him.

He rolls his eyes. "Just go back in your mom's dressing room."

I roll my eyes and walk away. You might think it's weird, me, and eleven years old girl, back-talking my parents' stage manager, but I'm not a spoiled brat, or anything. I just don't like it when people threat me like I'm six. I'm much more mature than people my age, and I've learned enough from the past eleven years of following my parents in every concerts to know most of the stuff to do in a concert, and all the other stuff. I'm going twelve in about two months. I'm not a baby anymore! Gosh, get that through your head, people! Dad still tells me not to swear. From what I know, he and mom, plus their bandmates have been swearing since they were about ten years old. I know, I know, _do what I say, not what I did_, blah blah blah. Whatever.

Eric's P.O.V.

I feel kinda bad. We're all hanging out in Dallas' dressing room, and Amanda's alone in Ally's. I know we're in a fight with her, but still! She's like a little sister to me, I can't bear fighting with her. I know we'll make-up eventually, but who knows how long it'll take.

"Guys, do you think we should go see Amanda?" Drew voices my thoughts.

"No, she needs to know that she can't just boss us around all the time." Bella says.

"By letting her down and get her to do the show on her own? Isn't that a bit harsh?" I ask.

"She's fine. She has her guitar, and the public loves her, anyway." Adam says.

"Still, she's our sister. Not to everyone, but it's like she is." I protest. "We don't let our siblings down."

"Eric's right." Drew agrees.

"Whatever, guys. It's two against five. We let her on her own. She'll understand that she needs us and will come back to us after the show. I'm sure of it." David waves it off.

"What if not? What if she decided that performing solo is better and finds her own band?" Drew asks.

"She won't. She loves us too much for that." Adam says.

"So, in other words, you don't care about your sister? You'll let her humiliate herself infront of millions of people?" I ask them.

"Come on, Er! You know just like us that whatever she does, the audience loves her anyway. She's not only America's sweetheart, but the world's sweetheart. People love her." Becca protests.

"She's popular, with or without us." Bella adds.

"We're popular too, guys." I point out.

"Yeah, but she's famous." David points out.

I sigh. "Whatever. We'll let her do her thing tonight, but we better make-up by tomorrow."

"Fine." Everyone agree (sort of).

We stay silent for a bit.

"Anyone knows what song she'll do instead of Heart Attack?" Melody asks.

"No idea." I shake my head and everyone shrugs.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE IT UP FOR THE ONE AND ONLY... AMANDA MOON!" The announcer, well, announces. The audience burst into a thunderous round of cheers and applauses. Usually, Amanda loves this. The cheers, the public, the stage... But tonight, there's something missing. Her siblings are missing. All of them. Tonight, it's only her and her guitar. No band, no siblings. Suddenly, she's not sure if she wants to go alone. So much that she almost takes a step back and runs backstage. But she doesn't. She can't let everyone down. She has do do this, band or no band.

As she sits down on the small bench, her guitar on her lap, she looks backstage. Her parents are there, along with her 'uncles and aunts'. Her siblings are there too. But further. They're not on stage with her, as usual. No. She's on her own. And she doesn't like it.

"Erm, hey guys! How are you all doing, tonight?" She asks into her mic, forcing a smile. Anyone who knows her know that it's not her real smile. That's why all the way back to Miami, her friends, along with her family (the big one, where it consists all the band member's families), who are all watching on their TV's know that something is wrong. And that's also why most of them wonder where are all of her siblings.

"If you don't know me, I'm Amanda Moon." The audience cheer. She forces a smile once again. She knows she didn't need to introduce herself, since she's one of the kids the most known on the planet, but you never know. "Tonight, I'll be performing three covers of songs. I really like those three songs, and I hope you like them too! Umm... Enjoy the show!"

Backstage, Andrew shakes his head. He knows his big sister well enough to know she doesn't want to perform alone, just like he knows she doesn't like accoustic versions of songs in concerts, because it's not as entertaining. He remembers what she always said about accoustic songs. _'I have accoustic versions of some songs in my iPod to help me fall asleep. 'Cause when I want to sleep, I won't blast a party song in my earphones. I'll play a slow song. Accoustic versions are perfect for that. Not for concerts.'_ But he knows they left her with no choice when they let her do the concert on her own. And now, he feels guilty.

He sighs and walks over his father. He knows what to do.

"Dad, do you think we can borrow your instruments? Well, at least me borrow Elliot's electric guitar?" He asks him.

Austin shrugs. "Go ask him."

That's what Andrew does. After getting the 'yes' from Elliot, he goes in Elliot's dressing room, and easily finds Elliot's spare guitar that he saves in case his other breaks. By then, Amanda is on the last verse of the first song, Roar.

"Okay, well this next song is called Move Along. It's originaly performed by The All-American Rejects. Umm... Usually, I sing this song with my brother, Andrew, but... tonight, I'll do it solo, because of... personal issues." Amanda struggles to introduce her next song. During her little intro, the other kids had seen Andrew setting up, and decided to do the same. By then, everyone was ready (they can be pretty fast when they want to). Eric is at the keyboard, Adam goes sitting behind the drums, Andrew grabs his guitar, and David grabs his bass. Amanda, too caught up with her little speech, doesn't notice them. Melody, Becca, and Bella install their mic on their ears, and get ready to dance back-up. Andrew also puts on a mic, but stands backstage, waiting for his cue.

All agreeing (except Amanda, of course), they let Amanda perform the beginning of the song alone.

**Andrew** _Amanda_ **_Both_** One of the girls back-up

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

**Speak to me**

Amanda turns around as she ears her brother sing. They make eye contact, he nods at her and she grins in response. Soon after Andrew's line, the whole band start playing. Amanda smiles widely at her siblings, glad that this fighting is over, and that she has her siblings back.

**When all you got to keep is strong**  
**_Move along, move along_** **like ****_I know you do_**

The voices of the two siblings combine perfectly, leaving the whole world in shock infront of the kids; both people infront of their television and the people who are at the actual concert. Even their parents, family, and friends are in shock at what those kids have in them.

_And even when your hope is gone_  
_**Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along**_  
_Move along_

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**  
_Could be a night when your life ends_  
**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your**  
**_Hands are shaking cold_**  
_Your hands are mine to hold_

**Speak to me,** **when all you got to keep is strong  
****_Move along, move along like I know you do_**  
_And even when your hope is gone_  
**_Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along_**  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

_When everything is wrong, we move along_  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
**When everything is wrong, we move along**  
_Along, along, along_

The girls stop dancing, Adam stops playing drums, and Andrew and Amanda sing softly, the world hanging at their every words.

**_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do_** Andrew sings in a low pitch while Amanda sings in a higher pitch. Let's say their voices seem like they're meant to be together.  
**_And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_**

Adam goes on with the drums, and it's like the audience goes back to life, cheering and singing along.

**When all you got to keep is strong**  
**_Move along, move along like I know you do_**  
_And even when your hope is gone_  
**_Move along, move along just to make it through_**

**When all you got to keep is strong  
****_Move along, move along like I know you do_** (know you do)  
_And even when your hope is gone  
__**Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along**_

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
**Right back what is wrong  
We move along**

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
_Right back back what is wrong  
We move along_

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
**Right back back what is wrong**  
**_We move along_**

As the song ends, the audience cheer so loud that China could hear it (if they weren't also cheering infront of their TV).

Amanda hurries to hug her younger brother and thank him.

"I couldn't let you down. Love you, big sis." He tells her, loud enough for only her to hear it.

"Love you too, little bro." She tells him. They smile at each other and Amanda runs around to hug every single one of her siblings. When she hugged everyone, she goes back to the front as Andrew goes back to his spot with his guitar.

Backstage, the members of Haters & Lovers look proudly at their children, mostly Austin and Ally.

"We did pretty good, don't you think?" Ally asks her husband, still looking proudly at her kids.

"We did great." Austin tells her and side-hugs her.

Yup, they may not be the perfect parents, the perfect couple, or the perfect family, but they make it work.

Together.

* * *

**And... That's a wrap! Well, that was a long chapter! I hope you liked this sequel, or at least Bands Battle! :) I'm pretty sure I'll just end this here. I like the ending.**

**Go read my other story: My Boyfriend's A Superstar! I'm sure you'll like it (well, I hope).**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	8. Biggest Fans

**Hey! I know I said last chapter would be the last, but I decided to make two mores, and do the ending I originally planned on doing. This chapter is really short, but I really need to go work on My Boyfriend's A Superstar, 'cause it's been a while since my last update and I feel terrible about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story. I only own the kids, Lisa, Fanny and Lily (I... Co-own Lily with Lilyfanficlover... Sort of).**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Halfway. That's where they are. Half of the tour is done. Since that concert in Detroit, the kids have been opening every concerts of the tour. Amanda's birthday also got celebrated, and all the fans sang her happy birthday the night of her 12th birthday.

The kids decided to form a real band on their third performance as a band. They called themselves Siblings By Heart. Even with their young age, they're already very popular.

Tonight, Haters & Lovers are performing in Los Angeles for the second time in six months. It's also the night that the band will meet Fanny Benson, the girl that won the backstage passes on the radio, the day they learned that they were going on tour.

Ally's P.O.V.

I can't wait until the concert's over. I mean, yes, I love performing, but I want to meet Fanny! She's been following us since the beginning! I'm so excited! I think it's a bit obvious, 'cause I've been jumping up-and-down the whole concert.

Fanny's P.O.V.

FIVE MINUTES! Five more minutes before I meet my idols- no, my heroes! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait until the concert's over!

No one's P.O.V.

"THANK YOU, L.A.!" Austin shouts into his mic. The band do their final bow and quickly rush backstage, all excited to meet their biggest fan.

"Alright, you guys all go to Ally's dressing room, and we'll send Fanny over there when she gets here." Lisa tells the band, who quickly obey to her commands. As soon as the door shuts, a redheaded girl with blue eyes that looks about twenty years old appears next to Lisa, a girl with light brown hair that looks about her age next to her.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Lisa asks the girls.

"I'm Fanny, and this is my friend Lily. I'm the one who won the backstage passes." The redhead explains.

"Oh! Umm... They're all in Ally's dressing room. You take the next door on your left."

"Hey, are Siblings By Heart with them?" Lily asks Lisa.

"I think so." Lisa replies.

"Alright, thanks." Fanny smiles politely and the two friends make their way to Ally's dressing room.

"Why did you ask her if the kids were in there?" Fanny asks Lily.

The brunette shrugs. "I like them."

Fanny shakes her head. "Come on, I've waited my whole life to meet Haters & Lovers. Let's go."

Lily knocks on the door, Fanny being frozen on the spot by the idea of her idols being on the other side of the door. After a "Come in!" from Dallas, Lily opens the door and grabs Fanny's wrist, pulling her inside with her.

"Hey, you must be the two that won the backstage passes." Kira says, trying to stay cool, even though she's as excited as Fanny is. Lily nods, and Fanny only manages a nervous smile.

"Actually, she won it." Lily points to Fanny. "I'm Lily, and this is my best friend Fanny."

"Nice to meet you!" Ally tells the two girls, also trying to stay cool.

Lily nudges Fanny with her elbow.

"Ow! Uh... H-Hi!" Fanny greets nervously.

"No need to be all shy on us. Come sit with us!" Cassidy says, making place on the big couch. The two girls shyly sit down between Amanda and Andrew.

"S-Sorry... I just can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys. It's been my dream since... forever, actually." Fanny confesses.

"Aww! That's sweet!" Brooke says, smiling. The others agree.

"We've been looking forward to meet you since you got on the radio." Ethan admits.

"Really? You were listening?"

"Yeah. We were all impressed by your knowledge on us." Austin tells her.

"Trust me, she has a playlist on her iPod with every single song you released since your first hit. I think her playlist has, like, 50 songs." Lily tells the band.

"Actually, it's 144." Fanny corrects her. "Eight albums and eighteen songs on each."** (A/N: If you can guess why 18, you'll get a shoutout in the next chapter)**

"Wow... Impressive." Ally comments. The others nod in agreement.

"And you, Lily, are you a Haver?" Amanda asks her.

"Honestly, I'm more of a Siblings By Heart fan." Lily confesses. "But I do like Haters & Lovers' music, though. Both are great."

"See that guys? I told you you had fans." Austin tells the kids.

"Like we didn't knew that with all the screaming fans. Ams' the one who didn't believe it." Adam says.

"Yeah, I thought everyone came to see H&L." Amanda admits.

"Honestly, I came here mostly to see you guys." Lily tells Amanda.

"That's nice." Amanda smiles at her.

"So, how old are you, you two?" Ethan asks the two girls.

"We're both nineteen." Fanny answers.

"Woah, don't change the subject!" Adam puts on his 'charm', something he got from his dad. "We've got our first fan, here."

"If you think she'll go for a guy half her age... Good luck, buddy." Amanda tells her younger brother, rolling her eyes.

"I can wait a few years." He says, winking at Lily.

"You'll still be ten years younger than her." Melody points out.

"Hey, love doesn't have limits." He defends himself.

"Uh... Yes, it does. It's called 'not dating someone ten years older or younger than ourself." Amanda argues. "How would you react if I had a boyfriend ten years older than me?"

David, Adam, Eric, Andrew, Austin, Elliot, Ethan, Dez, and Dallas all start protesting.

Amanda rolls her eyes. "That's what I thought."

"The limit is two months older." Andrew decides.

"Woah, woah! Two months?! More like two years!" Amanda argues.

"Two years?! In your dreams! I say a year is old enough!" Adam protests.

"Welcome to our family, girls." Ally tells Lily and Fanny.

"I think it's cute how their all so protectives of the girls." Fanny says.

"You don't have many guys in your family, do you?" Becca asks her.

"Only my dad. I don't have any uncles or aunts, both my parents being single children. And my grandfathers don't care." Fanny shrugs.

"And I only have one uncle." Lily shrugs.

"Lucky!" Bella and Becca chorus.

Fanny and Lily take a look at the arguing guys and Amanda. They look back at the rest of the girls.

"You could say that."

* * *

**And... that's it. Well, there's still one chapter left. I know it's sort of rushed, but be glad I actually decided to post two more chapters. Next chapter, they come home.**

**Don't forget to give me your guess on why there are eighteen songs on each other their albums!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	9. It's Hereditary

**Hey! Well, this is the last chapter. daddysgirl11 was the only one who got the answer to the question "Why was there 18 songs in each album?". It was because they're eighteen in total: Ally, Austin, Amanda, Andrew, Adam, Kira, Elliot, Eric, Brooke, Ethan, David, Cassidy, Dallas, Melody, Trish, Dez, Becca, and Bella. Lilyfanficlover was close to get it, but didn't get the count right :(**

**This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Sorry it took a long time posting this, but I was busy with My Boyfriend's A Superstar, and writing my three-shot, which will be posted as soon as I finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"Home, sweet home!" Austin shouts as the Moon family step in their house for the first time in a whole year. Ally giggles at her husband's behavior while the three kids roll their eyes.

"I agree. Now, go unpack, you kids have school, tomorrow." Ally tells the kids, earning groans in response.

"Mom! We just got home!" Amanda whines.

"So, you want to sleep surrounded by bags, tonight?" Ally raises an eyebrow.

At the thought, Amanda's eyes grow wide. "Second thoughts, I'll go unpack." She says and rushes upstairs with her first suitcase out of three.

"Boys." Ally gives the twins warning looks.

They both groan. "Fine." They both grab their first suitcase out of two and manage to get them upstairs.

"Alls, you need to relax! We just got home. Let them sleep, they'll unpack later." Austin tells his wife once the kids are out of sight.

"Austin, you know I hate it when stuff isn't in their places. It'll only take them, like... fifteen minutes max. Then, they'll be able to go to sleep, and everybody will be happy."

"I know you hate that, but you need to relax! Stop worrying. We just got back. I'm exhausted, and I'm sure as hell that you're too. So, we'll go take a nap, then we'll just order take-out for tonight. The kids may have school tomorrow, but we have all day to unpack. You know Jimmy gave us a two weeks break to relax. Now, come on, we'll go sleep."

"Austin-"

"No!" Austin cuts her off. "No protests. Just do what I say. I'm the expert of relaxing."

She sighs. "Fine. But only an hour."

He groans. "Alls, it's two o'clock. We don't have anything to do except take a shower in hot water and eat dinner."

"Yes, I believe we do have something to do. We have to clean the house, order dinner, make the kids shower, double-check if the kids have everything for school tomorrow, cal-"

"Ally! Seriously, stop stressing! We don't need a schedule. Now, come on. We'll go in our room, take a nice nap on a real bed without feeling each bumps on the road, 'cause we're home. Alright? Relax." Austin says as he leads her to their room. They both climb on their bed and let out a sigh of happiness. "See? This is-"

Austin gets cut off by Amanda's voice. "DAD! DREW WON'T GIVE ME MY HAIRBRUSH BACK!"

"-peaceful."

* * *

The next day...

Austin's P.O.V.

We just finished unpacking. We don't need to worry about cleaning 'cause we have a maid to do that. The kids are at school, and should be back in about 30 minutes.

"Hey, Aus?" Ally asks me, breaking the silence.

"What's up?"

"Come with me." She doesn't let me respond and grabs my hand, dragging me out of the house. Well, after locking it, of course. She starts the car without saying a word.

"Alls, where are we going?" I break the silence.

"You'll see." She says, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Should I be worried?"

She shrugs. "Maybe."

"Ally!"

"Relax, I'm joking! Don't worry, I'm not going to prank you, or anything."

"I was more thinking about murder, but that's good too."

"I wouldn't murder you. I love you too much for that."

"Alls, you know the kids should be back in 25 minutes?"

"Don't worry, we'll be back in time." We stay silent until she parks in a parking lot. "We're here."

"Why are we at the auditorium?"

"You don't remember this place?"

Confused, I look around. Suddenly, it clicks. "Our high school." I say in shock.

She nods. "Yup. You don't remember? They changed it in a hang out spot for the teenagers when we were 22."

"And they moved the school closer to the park." I finish and she nods.

"Yup."

"But that doesn't answer my question. What are we doing here?"

"Follow me." She says, grabbing my hand. We walk around for a bit, until she sits down under an old looking tree. I look at her, still confused. "Do you remember that tree?" She asks me, seeing the expression on my face.

I look around, trying to remember. Then it hits me. "We got together here."

She nods. "Seems like forever, right?"

I nod. "Yeah... Yet, it seems like yesterday."

Se nods and pats the spot next to her. I do as she silently asks and grab her, making her sit between my legs.

"Much more peaceful than it was back in high school." She states.

"Well, I did go here to be in a peaceful place, but I guess it _is_ a bit more peaceful than it was, back then." I agree.

"Everything that happened, here... You confessing your love for me... Me confessing back... Us getting together... Crashing here instead of going to the prom..."

"And me asking you to marry me." I finish.

"Yeah." She nods.

Ally's P.O.V.

"But still, that doesn't answer my question. Why did you bring me here?" He asks me.

I turn around to face him. "Austin, we agreed on no more tour, right?"

"Right. Well, only small ones. Not bigger than three months. Why?"

I take a deep breath and turn around, bitting my bottom lip. Here goes nothing. "What would you think of having another baby at home?"

"Umm... It'd be cool, wh-?" He stops talking. Something must have clicked in his mind. "Your pregnant." He states.

I nod. "We're having another baby." He stays silent for a bit and I turn around again, worried out of my mind by his silent. "Austin?"

Suddenly, he breaks into a grin. "WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" He shouts happily and hugs me tightly. "How long did you know?"

"Since a week. I'm two weeks along."

"That's great! We're going to have a fourth kid! It's awesome!" He exclaims, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. Now, come on, the kids should be back in any minute." I tell him, beginning to stand up. He pulls me back by the hand.

"We still have a few minutes." He says and crashes his lips against mine. I smile into the kiss, making him smile too. Before things get too heated I pull back.

"Come on, the kids are going to be worried if they get home and we're not there." I tell him and stand up. He groans but doesn't protest, following my lead.

When we get home, the kids aren't arrived yet (thankfully). Austin and I sit on the couch and turn the TV on, just as a door is slammed, followed by a loud groan. Austin and I share a confused look, before getting up and go to the front door.

"Ams, calm down! He's cool, you just need to get used to him!" Drew exclaims.

"I can't get used to him! He's a fucking asshole!" She shouts at him.

"Amanda, language!" Austin snaps.

"I don't care! You were talking like that when you were the twins' age! Stop treating me like a fucking baby!" She shouts at him.

"Amanda, don't talk to your dad like that!" I tell her. "Now, calm down and tell us what's going on."

She lets out an annoyed groan. "There's a new kid at school. Logan." She spits out hin name in pure disgust. "He thinks he's all that with his 'amazing voice and dancing skills'." She says, using air-quotes. "He's just a cocky, self-centered asshole! And he had the guts to tell me I was a bitch! Me!"

"Ams, he's not that bad. You just met him the wrong way. Come on, just give him a chance." Adam protests.

"No! He wants the war, he'll have the war." She tells him.

Austin and I share a look. Why does that reminds me of something? Maybe Haters & Lovers will have their next generation...

That, only time knows.

* * *

**The end! How did you like this chapter? I wasn't sure how to end it but the 'Logan' part was in my mind from the beginning, so I had to write it down.**

**Well, that's it. I'll see you on My Boyfriend's A Superstar (hopefully). Also, look out for my three-shot Third Row. I'll do my best to post it in less than three weeks.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
